


比深渊更深

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-wan feels guilty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 欧比旺假死任务完成后如何和安纳金解开停机坪吵架的心结。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	比深渊更深

欧比旺一直不曾质疑太过深刻的情感对绝地的使命是一种温柔的谋害。情感导致依恋，依恋造就弱点，弱点成为恐惧，恐惧诞生了对力量的渴望和贪婪，这些无不将人推向原力黑暗的一面。

为什么我们不能一边履行我们的职责，一边去爱人？年幼的安纳金困惑不解，难道爱是一种危险的关系，所有的甜蜜都是令人舌苔麻木的糖衣，由爱而生的痛苦才是它的本质？

欧比旺摇头，不，我们可以去爱，我们被鼓励平等地去爱世人，而不是某一个人。

就像神一样。安纳金若有所思，随即想到另一个侧面的问题：假如神公平地爱着每一个人，那么是否也可以说他不爱任何人？

“我不明白为什么我不能跟阿索卡或者雷克斯执行这次任务。”安纳金设定好航行坐标，启动自动驾驶，头枕着胳膊身体放松地向后靠去，“只是个普通的外交任务而已，我可以搞定。”

欧比旺无视他的不满情绪，“也许委员会觉得在政治方面你还有很多要向我学习的地方。”

“直接请教议长也许更有效。”当安纳金意识到自己说错了话后，他歪过头心虚地向右手边瞥去观察欧比旺的神情。欧比旺一向不太赞成自己与帕尔帕庭议长过于亲近的关系。安纳金清了清嗓子，犹犹豫豫地开口：“师父，无意冒犯，你现在看起来一点都不像个绝地大师，我很怀疑他们是否会认真对待这次交涉。”

自从他们在纳布大吵一架——准确地说算不上争吵，那时欧比旺将他的指责照单全收，只是他仍有那么点不释怀——就没有像现在这样独处过，现在安纳金终于有机会端详欧比旺从丑陋罪犯重新变回来的样子，心里突然就有那么点感叹：上天对待他的确格外宽厚。即使时常开玩笑地叫他“老家伙”，安纳金也不得不承认，欧比旺藏在胡子下面的那张脸与第一次见到留着学徒辫的他时不过相差几道彗尾般的皱纹。时间留下痕迹，又无伤大雅。

“也许吧，但是你要记住，跟人打交道最重要靠的是言谈而不是外表，我的徒弟。”欧比旺摸了摸自己光溜溜的下巴和脑袋，满不在乎地笑道，“不过，我愿意把这当作是你的夸奖。”

“我正是这个意思。”安纳金顺着他的话说下去。欧比旺对他人的体贴是一种本能，安纳金毫不意外地想，他有这样的能力让所有人如沐春风，除非是有意戏弄。

安纳金耸耸肩，转头望向窗外，宇宙实则空阔又暗淡，无趣的航程能在途中远远看到一颗发光燃烧的恒星或是披着光环的行星已经是很好的风景。他查看了一下行程，如果一切顺利，也至少还要飞上三四个小时呢。

船身忽然一阵剧烈的摇晃，昏昏欲睡的欧比旺险些从座椅上栽下来。

“发生什么了？”

“呃，我也想知道……”安纳金在手忙脚乱地稳定了船身后快速检查各项仪表盘的指数。

“安纳金，即使你真的不想跟我一起执行这次任务，也不必拿命来抗议。”

“哦！很有幽默感的解说，如果我没有握着操纵杆一定要热烈鼓掌了——该死的，燃油泄漏，他们不应该早就把那个引擎修好了吗？”

“我现在确定你不是故意要把破破烂烂的船借给我，”欧比旺用一种恍然大悟的口吻说，“你自己开的甚至更糟糕。”

“不，我就是故意把破烂垃圾船借给你的！”

安纳金定位到周围最近的一颗行星，启动备用燃料，“坐好别动，我要救你一命了。”

“反正不是第一次了。”

欧比旺紧抓着扶手，意外自己并不感到惊慌。天选之子仿佛确实有那种带来好运的能力。有安纳金在就可以。他可以轻松地把连同生死的一切主动权交给他。在船身的颠簸中他想起很久以前，在返回科洛桑的途中安纳金拉着他讲述飞梭赛车比赛时如何化险为夷的经历。而现在欧比旺用余光看到安纳金如同之前无数次那样沉着地操纵飞船，惊讶于自己对这些事还记得一清二楚。

欧比旺走出冥想室，在转角正巧遇到阿索卡，被告知大师们有事找他商议。年幼的学徒显然一时之间还不能适应他的新形象，足足愣了两秒才叫出“Master Kenobi”。途中阿索卡还是忍不住问：“你和我师父吵架了吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“原本应该是他来找你的，但他叫我来。”

欧比旺嘴角凝固了一下，随即苦笑起来，像是意料之中，“我们的确有一点矛盾，安纳金怪我连同委员会一起欺骗他。我也的确骗了他。”

“当时在你的‘葬礼’上，Skyguy的样子吓人极了，我毫不怀疑如果这时候那个赏金猎人在他面前，他一定会把那个人碎尸万段的。”阿索卡犹豫了一下说道，“你知道他有多在乎你。当时我们接到消息说找到了雷科·哈丁，他直接冲了出去甚至都不关心是怎么找到的。”

欧比旺沉默了很久，内心为之松动再揪紧。“我很抱歉，发自内心。”他低声说，“但这是我为了任务权衡之后做出的决定，我并不后悔，在做出决定的时候我就准备好了接受他的指责。”

“这对他不公平！”

“你的语气听起来跟安纳金一模一样。”欧比旺望着阿索卡笑了笑，“我的决定只是决定，那不意味着我不信任他，不……爱他。”

“那你应该告诉他的，告诉他你信任和爱着他。”

他张了张嘴，片刻后才道，“我以为他会明白。”

欧比旺并不是个善于剖白内心的人，也很少表达感情。他同样会向男男女女说“爱”，天花乱坠，动口不动心，但面对真正亲密的人却好像难以启齿。

安纳金和他拥有过一段坦诚相待的时光，和孩子相处轻松愉快，朝夕相对，两个人如此自然而然地分享一切，安纳金搂着他的脖子说爱他，他回答我也爱你。当安纳金离开他的怀抱，和他肩并肩站着看世界，坦诚和表达就变得困难，似乎长大就是从私藏第一件心事开始的。

童年时的爱是纯粹的，任何的豪言壮语都可以被轻轻地一笔划走，变成一颗绚烂却抓不住的流星消逝，而当安纳金长大后，欧比旺不得不衡量他们之间的这份依恋会造成什么结果。

“也许他知道，但说出来是不一样的呀。”阿索卡说，“回避不是绝地的处事之道。”

等待飞船修理的间隙，他们决定到附近一家酒馆打发时间。身上穿着绝地袍，腰间挂着光剑，走到哪里都有人敬畏也都有人嗤之以鼻。

他们不理会，各自点了一杯酒坐到角落里，天空的一角挂在头顶。现在还是白天，但酒馆里仍旧人声鼎沸。

吧台那边有人在说自己赌牌输了一根手指，并把那只手伸出来向大家展示，仿佛那是什么值得吹嘘的事。另一边有比思人在演奏乐器，腰肢柔软的提列克女性随之起舞。但欧比旺哪边都没有看，安纳金在他跟前打了个响指，你真像个苦修士，欧比旺。

欧比旺抬起头动了动嘴唇，一阵喧哗将他的声音盖了过去，安纳金又将上身向那里倾斜过去，接着听到欧比旺说对不起。

对不起安纳金，我为我欺骗你而道歉。

这次轮到他沉默，将身体拨回来正襟危坐，手指扣着杯壁。我一直在期望一个道歉。安纳金措手不及地想，但当它递到眼前时却不知道怎么办才好。

最后他只能干巴巴地说，我以为这事已经翻篇了。

欧比旺留给他一个侧脸，没了胡子的遮挡，安纳金可以一清二楚地望见他嘴角任何细微动作。

他抿了抿唇，“这是我的决定，我会为它负责。但在任何场合下，我永远都会以任务和大局为先，即使它也许会伤害到你的感情。这听起来很无情，大概你能理解但不能接受，但是我想把它说开。”

“除了这些，我还想告诉你的是，”安纳金正想要说些什么，欧比旺接着道，“我的决定并不意味着我不信任你，安纳金，你是我唯一的徒弟，我以我的生命来信任，关心和……爱你，从我收你为徒那天起就是如此。”

空气中像被投入一块无形的琼脂，呼吸又黏又艰难。过了很久安纳金才找回自己的声音，“我也该说对不起，我不应该怀疑你对我的信任。我只是一直都想要证明自己，太急切地想要抓住一切机会。”他笑了一声又道，“我相信你有了我的帮忙会更顺利，毕竟每次没了我你都没办法照顾好自己。”

“清醒一点，我的徒弟，是谁每次在你冲动行事的时候拦住你以免你自投罗网？”欧比旺端起酒杯轻轻碰了碰安纳金的杯沿，准备送到唇边，忽然被安纳金一把抱住。

安纳金像小时候那样用力搂着他的脖子，把脸埋进他的衣领处，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭得他有些发痒。

“……放开我，安纳金！”

“我太害怕失去了，那时候我以为我失去你了。”安纳金的声音瓮声瓮气地扑上耳廓，“这是弱点吗？”

欧比旺不知道该回答什么，就像他不知道怎么给出九岁安纳金关于“爱”的困惑的解答。

“如果有一天我失去了你，我会和你那时一样害怕，这是我们共同的弱点。”他只能这么回答。

fin.  
*标题出自聂鲁达《井》“一个比你的深渊还要深的吻”


End file.
